The Friendship Savior!
by sailor-duel-racer-armista
Summary: The Friendship Savior! The bond and battle of Friendship


_**The Friendship Savior!**_

_**(The bond and battle of Friendship)**_

_**By Armista L. Shelton**_

**_Chapter 1_**

At a girl's Orphanage in Lincolnville Germany, a man in his 40's walked in and looked at all the girls. Then he found a girl named Karli. A 10 years old, red hair, sapphire blue eyes, skin as white as clouds young lady. She has on wearing white shirt, with a blue ribbon on the breast area, she also is wears a cotton red color skirt, and shoes made like that were made out of a rock.

The the man looked like he would nice to hug but had a dark habit, he was tall, brown hair, black eyes, and he clothes where the look like of business men but wasn't. He asked the care taker if he to take her to see what she could do. Karli didn't know what he wanted from her, but she went with him. He didn't take any of her things. When they were out of sight, they grabbed her and ran to her home. When he got there, he put shackles on her ankles and said, "All right Karli, the shackles are to keep you from running anywhere. Also you are to do whatever I say. Now go get 60 barrels of food and take them to that shed."

She asked, "Do I do it by myself?" The man looked at her with the meanest look she had ever seen, she did what she was told.

**_Chapter 2_**

After three days, of eating just scraps and whip slashes on her back; Karli had only 59 barrels of food in the shed. As she almost had the 60th one in, Karli slipped on the stair and the barrel flew and when it hit the ground, rice spread everywhere. Then one of his friends showed up and told him and the man walked out to punish her.

Karli saw the man's friend and was on her knees going to accept her punishment. The man walked out with a whip, and slashed at her back 3 times. With her back hurting so much, she walked down the stairs and got another barrel to make up for the last one. Her back hurt even more now that there was another 20 pound barrel of rice. When she was half way up she fell to her hands and knees. As she tried to get up, just than someone lifted the barrel up. She looked and saw a strong boy; he had bandages on his body and two swords around his waist.

He said, "Here let me give you a hand." Then he walked by her side holding the barrel on his right arm.

She said, "I thank you, but as soon as we get to the top, I will need to take it so you don't get into trouble because of me."

He said, "You don't have to warn me, I know. If you will get me some new bandages and something to eat, I will gladly carry to the spot where it needs to be."

She said, "All right, I'll gladly get you some bandages and some food."

He put the barrel in the shed, while Karli went into the house and got 3 sets of bandages and six big rice balls. She took them to him.

He took off his old bandages and put the new ones on his body, and ate the rice balls. When he was done he asked, "Why aren't you fighting back at the man for taking you away from where you lived?"

"Because they put these shackles on my ankles so I couldn't run to far, and besides he has weapons and I have no weapon to defend myself. Also I wouldn't hurt him with it. I would like to try to make him see my way."

Then he reached to the left side of his waist, pulled out a diamond steel sword, with sheth and said, "Here you can have this diamond steel sword called the Diasoky as my gift to you."

"Thank you, but I can't accept it."

"Listen little one, let me tell you something. That I've learned for quite a while 'If you're strong you live, but if you're weak you die.'"

Then she took the sword and said, "Good night, sir." She left the rice shed.

_**Chapter 3**_

The next morning, police came to the house and knocked on the door. The gentleman opened it, and said, "Yes?"

The men said, "Excuse me sir, but we are here to find a man slayer and we were wondering if you've seen a man covered in bandages?"

"No I haven't." He said.

"Okay, let us know if you see him. Thank-you for your time."

They left. The man closed the door and went into the kitchen and made breakfast for everyone and made scrapes for Karli.

As he sat at the table, the visiting friend told him, "The police where here earlier. Have any of you seen the three sets of bandages I brought to you?"

He said, "No. Maybe Karli used them, I did whacked her pretty hard."

"Hey, didn't the police say they were looking for a man covered in bandages?"

When the gentleman heard that they went looking for Karli.

Karli was in her bed outside and thinking, "I'll give the man back his sword." As she got out of bed, she heard the people calling her and saying when they find here, they'll beat her until she's bleeding if she let that bandage man on here. Then she ran when they were around the corner. When they were around the corner and saw her run, they ran after her.

Karli ran for a while until she reached the spot under the house where she had hidden the diamond blade sword. Then she went under the house before they caught up to her. When they got to where they saw her go to, but didn't find her. Then one of the gentlemen's good friend looked down and saw her footprints going under the house, so he followed them.

**_Chapter 4_**

It was dark and gloomy. He saw her. She turned and saw him. He saw the diamond blade sword in her hand. He said, "Where did you get that Diasoky? I bet you got it from the man wrapped in bandages didn't you? That would make a trophy on my wall."

Then he reached for it. Racing through her mind was what the man said to her. 'If you're strong you live, but if you're weak you die.' repeated and repeated itself over and over. Until she reacted so fast that she cut his arm and chest right off. "AAAAAAAWWWWWWEEEEEE!"

The others heard him and said, "Joe must have found her." Then his body fell backwards and they were shocked to see him cut up. Then they saw Kari coming out of one side.

The father said, "You killed my best friend. Now you will pay." Then he fling his whip and tried to whip her. With a smile on her face, she raised the Diasoky and swung the Diasoky around herself and the blade slice and diced the whip into tiny little pieces. Then she ran and slew them all.

**_Chapter 5_**

After she killed them all, the man came out of the shed and asked, "Are you crying Karli?"

She said, "No sir."

"You can come with me and I will take care of you if you want me to?" He asked.

"You will? Can you teach me the way to use the diamond sword properly?" Then it started to rain, and they walk to a temple far on the hill.

**_Chapter 6_**

As time went by, 3 years in fact; Karli grew up into a fine young woman and experience swordsman ship. After she learned everything from the boy, she said, "Sir is it alright if I go out into the world and be an evil man slayer?"

He said, "Sure, but to let you know that over the last few years, I started to care about you, like a loved one. That is why I made you this because I had a feeling that one of these days you would ask me that." Then he gave her a box. She opened it up, and inside the box are a pink, purple, and light blue leather warrior suit.

She said, "Thank you very much." Then she set it down and gave him a hug and kiss on the lips. Then she let go and took the outfit and went to try it on.

While she was trying on the suit, he started to think, "I will follow her to make sure she stays safe."

Then she came out and asked him, "How do I look?"

With her red hair, sapphire blue eyes, skin as white as clouds, and new outfit, she looked like that beautiful warrior. He fell in love with her even more. Then she opened the door and put on her shoes and said, "Good-bye for now, TJ."

"Why did you call me TJ?"

"Well you never gave me your name so I thought would give you a name. Do you like it?"

"Yes I do. Good-bye Karli." Then he gave her some money, some healing powder, and some food to take with her.

Then she left the temple and went to explore the world.

**_Chapter 7_**

She walked to the first town called WEAPON TOWN, it's where all warriors went to buy, sell, or trade any kind of weapons they need or wanted. She walked into the town and saw the streets full of repair shops, buy, sell, and trade shops.

Everyone saw her and her Diasoky sword. Everyone wanted to buy it or trade it. She kept saying, "She will not depart with it and that's that." Then she saw a bow and arrow shop, with diamond arrowhead blades, a shield made out of diamonds, and other weapons made out of diamonds. Even magic powder made out of crushed diamonds.

She walked up to the keeper of the store, and asked, "Excuse me sir, but how much are you willing to sell one set of all your diamond weapons?"

The man was in his 80's and he has been making diamond weapons since he was 10 years old. He was coughing so hard cause he has been sick for a weak, and his grandson was right by his side and praying that he would get better to teach him how to make diamond weapons. She walked into the back and asked, "Young man, Is something wrong?"

The boy said, "My grandpa has been very ill, he promises me, he would teach me how to make diamond weapons when I turned 10 years old, and my 10th birthday was a week ago, and he has been so sick that I'm afraid that he will die."

After she heard that, she reached to her right waste side and got the healing powder and said, "Can you get a glass of water?"

He said, "Sure." Then he went into the kitchen and got a glass and filled it with water, and then he brought it to her. Then she took a spoon, stuck it in the bag, took it out, and put the healing powder in the water. Then she walked over to the man. The boy asked, "What are you going to do?"

"The powder I put in the water is healing powder, and it will heal you grandpa. If he can drink it." Then she put the glass up to his lips and tipped, and it went in to his mouth and went down through his throat to the source that causes his illness. After half of it was down his throat, she stopped, and then waited for a few minutes.

Then his eyes opened, and he said, "Ah, I feel better, my illness is gone, and my body feels better, it feels healed." Then the boy hugged his grandpa and crying. Then he let go and walked up to Karli and gave her hug.

Then he said, "I thank you. Is there anyway to repay you?"

"Well I don't ask for much, the reason I came back here was to see if I can buy one set of all your diamond weapons."

"Grandpa, this girl saved your life, and she wants to buy one set of all your diamond weapons." The boy said.

Grandpa said, "If you saved me, I'll give you set of each diamond weapons I have."

"I will gladly give you some of the powder so just in case. Okay."

"Okay. Grandson go get a dozen arrows, an arrow bag, a bow, a whip, two small double-bladed axes, a dozen of throwing stars, three medium bag of magic diamond powder, a couple of medium and small daggers, a medium size spear, a shield, two throwing knife, three hatches, one lances, and put the ones that go in, in their holsters and ones in bags on a belt, and the bigger ones in an over-arm carry bag, please."

As the grandson got all the weapons, Karli put the half of the healing powder in another bag half way up. Then she said, "To let you know, in that glass is already made when you where laying down I gave you only half it, because I thought you can drink it later if needed, okay."

He said, "Okay."

The boy got all the weapons to her, and she handed the bag of healing powder to him, and said, "When he gets that sick again make sure to give him only a half of a glass of water, one teaspoon of the powder, and that's it okay, only if he needs it. Okay and now he can keep his promise to you okay."

The boy said, "Thank you, Thank you very much." Then she took the weapons and left. It took her 20 minutes to get out of the town.

**_Chapter 8_**

When she was 20 miles outside the town, she saw three bullies using medium size blade daggers on a little girl and her brother that was protecting her with a small size dagger. The girl is yelling for help, but no one heard her. Then Karli started to running and got out her sword. One of the bullies knocked the dagger out of the boy's hand. They where about to slay them both, their swords where up, just in the nick of time, Kari was right in front of the three swords and blocked them all. Then she kicked all three bullies 2 legs, and they fell backwards. Then she had her sword in front of their faces.

Then she asked, "Why where you trying to kill these kids?"

They said nothing. Then she said, "All right, if you won't tell me, then which of you want to die?"

"All right, we do it for a living, we terrorize kids to get them to make them give us their valuables, and if they don't have any then we take their lives."

"Well then you don't deserve to live yourself. But I will leave it up to the police." Then the police where right behind them. And then they were thrown in a police car and taken away.

Then she turned to the kids and put the sword away and helped the little girl and boy up. Then Karli asked, "Are you two going to be all right?"

They said, "Yes. We will." Then Karli noticed the boy had serious cut marks on his arms.

Then she asked, "Here young man, give me your arm that has the cuts." Then she reached for the diamond healing powder bag. Then he hold his arm out, Karli took a spoon full of the diamond powder and shook it for a little so that all will be on his cuts so they will heal faster. Then she said, "Now all you have to do is wash the powder off your arm in the river and the cuts will be gone. Okay."

Then he went to a little creek that was near the road and washed it off. When all of the diamond dust was washed off, the cut wounds washed off with it as well. Then he went over to Karli and said, "Thank you for everything."

Then his little sister said, "Brother, I'm hungry."

"Here little one." Karli said as she reached for her bag of food. "You can have this bag of food okay." Then she handed it to them.

The little girl said, "Are you sure? You might need it."

"I'm giving it to you because you need it more than I do. Okay. Besides I have enough money to get more food." Karli said. So they took it and Karli continued down the road.

**_Chapter 9_**

It started to get dark, so she made up camp under a big tree, and started a fire. When the fire was going, she cleared the outer twigs and leaves that might get caught on fire. Then she started to cook four fish to eat that she caught in the river. When the fish were done being cooked, a stranger came up to her. He saw the fish and asked, "Are you willing to share with an Egyptian Tomb keeper?"

"You're from Egypt?" Karli asked.

"Yes." Then he clasped and she caught him. Then she cut two of the fish into small pieces and made sure there where no bones and gave some to him. When she was done feeding him, she gave him her only blanket so he can stay warm. Then she ate her two fish. When she was done, she went down to the river and got some water. Then she walked back up and took her cup, filled it up, and gave him water. He drank it and he went to sleep.

Chapter 10

When morning came around, the boy woke up to the smell of more cooked six fish. His eyes opened and he saw Karli. She said, "I see you woke up. Breakfast is almost done."

He asked, "Hmm, did you give me food when I was sleeping?" She shocked her head 'yes!'

"Thank you. Did you also cover me up with this blanket?"

"Yes and I thought you might be hungry when you woke up, so earlier I got some more fish and water. Here you are, they're done." Then she took a plate, put three fish on it, and handed it to him with a fork.

Then she ate up her fish and he ate his fish too. Then she packed up her things and said, "It was nice to meet you. I have to go now."

He asked, "Where are you going?"

"I am traveling around to see if I'm needed to help anyone. If you want you can come along too. But to let you know I go fast. Oh and by the way what your name?"

"Oh they call me Merrick." he said.

"Nice to meet you, Merrick. I'm Karli."


End file.
